<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think I've Broken Something by blazingstar29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966572">I think I've Broken Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29'>blazingstar29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Kid Peter Quill, Parent Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2020, Yondu's B+ parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's been disobeying orders, it takes until Yondu breaks his trust for the truth to come out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kraglin Obfonteri &amp; Peter Quill, Peter Quill &amp; Yondu Udonta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I think I've Broken Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Minor rape/noncon content. It's never explicitly said but it is there.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Ravager’s made way for their Captain as he stormed through the mess. No one made a move to stop him from storming right up to fifteen year old Peter Quill. The teenager was pale and staring off into the distance, over and over he turned the Walkman in his hands. The not quite Ravager had been like this since he came back from a job a few days ago. Shaky, agitated, not willing to look anyone in the eye. Yondu passed it off and to begin with so did Kraglin. Kid was getting some exposure to Ravager life, he’d get used to it soon. Probably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yondu evidently had enough of Peter’s mood. Which he was making very clear as he marched down the path, everyone watching to see if the kid would get his arse kicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quill,” Yondu said waiting for a reaction. It seemed as if Peter forced himself to swing his legs over the seat and stand to attention, his eyes avoiding Yondu like the plague. “Look at me brat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter flinched at the word in a way he had never done before. Yondu was growing more pissed by the seccon. He snatched a hand to Quill's jaw and drew his head upwards, but not by much. The kid had stacked on the inches and was gaining on almost the entire clan height wise. Still as skinny as anything, and with his whole hunger strike he was going to be losing at this rate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any reason ya disobeying me boy?” Yondu demanded, hand still firmly on Quill's jaw. The remaining colour had drained from Peter’s face. The dark circles stood out in contrast and for a moment Yondu worried, what the hell happened to the kid?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sir,” Peter whispered. Yondu dropped his hand and circled Peter with scrutiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya ain’t been sleepin’, ya ain’t been eatin’. I’da killed ya sooner if ya stopped workin’. But you was ordered into a meeting, ya never showed up. You were commed, ya never showed up. You ain’t even been down to the hanger for training. What shitty explanation do ya have to stop from getting on lock down hey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter stayed quiet, trying to find a voice and a lie. He couldn’t say he was scared, that he was scared outta his fucking mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Been busy,” he tried to supply. On instinct  Yondu slapped him with a hard open hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya shit lier Quill and these guys want Terran to break fast so ya give me the truth or it’s your head on the choppin’ block,” Yondu baited.  Quill looked close to crying, Kraglin wanted to say something but he knew what happened to the first mates who spoke out against the Captain around the clan. “Try again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, you’ve been saying that since the moment you fucking picked me off Earth! People don’t eat people ya fucking Smurf!” Quill yelled, he didn’t expect Yondu to react to that. The Captain knew there was no way to scare Quill into being respectful, kid had no self preservation. But Yondu was pissed, and he didn;t cause a scene in the mess just to back down once the kid yelled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something happen on that mission? Ya have a nightmare, something scared ya shitless Quill? Huh? What’s got ya scared brat?” Again Peter flinched at the name. Yondu realised it this time, as did Kraglin. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin stepped up to Yondu with the intention to tell Yondu just to throw the kid in the cells for a few hours but Yondu was a dick who was blind as shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya don’t like that do ya? What got ya so riled up hey? Someone gettin’ a little handsy with ya, that it?” It was said so quietly, that only Quill and Kraglin heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shock rippled through Peter and betrayal. Yondu </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a dick, but he had enough respect for Quill to leave any sorta squishy topics alone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of the clan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quill rolled his eyes when they fell on his tray of slop. With a sweeping motion he grabbed his plate and flung it at Yondu. It sprayed across  his leather. Quill eyes went wide when he realised what he did, but he no longer cared. Yondu’s face was passive but he made connections as well. It all made sense. But Quill just disrespected him in front of the Clan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it wasn’t front of the Clan, Yondu would have told him to watch himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He regretted what he was about to do, but he was a Ravager Captain, it didn’t bother him a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Quill’s left arm and with one massive twist behind the kid's back he pulled it until something popped it happened so fast that Peter had no idea what was happening. A moment after the popping Peter dropped to his knee. Kraglin stood at the edge of the circled group, waiting for the moment he could help the kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take that as a lesson y’all, don’t throw ya food.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd grumbled, expecting a full beating and began to return to their tables and other places. Once the Captain was going to wards the exit,Kraglin knelt by Peter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good Petey?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter groaned softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Petey I need ya to stand up, thats away,” Kraglin watched Peter get to his feet. Once stable, he left the mess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter went missing. Kraglin fretted for the first to hours, whilst Yondu just stayed quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think I musta fucked this one up a bit,” he ground out with a bottle in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand why you did it Cap’n. Don’t mean I think Peter deserved it. Kid been through something, an’ we don’t know squat about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yondu slammed the bottle down on the table, “took us flarken years to get his trust because of that dipshit boyfriend of his motha’s. Now just gone and thrown it all a away, I’m to sober for this shit,” Yondu ranted taking a slug from his bottle. “Fuck it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yondu leaned over to the comm pannel, “Quill get down here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kraglin tried not to roll his eyes at the tactic but for what ever reason, Peter showed up scared and in pain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sit,” Yondu said. Peter took a seat in one of the chairs in the meeting room. Yondu went t a supply closet and found a medscanner and smacked it a few times to get it into life. The blue light washed over the arm Quill had cradled against himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Species: Terran. Injury: Subluxation of Humerus,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the robotic voice of the scanner said. Yondy waved it at Kraglin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the shit is a subluxation and whats so humerus about it?” He barked whilst Kraglin shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its a dislocated shoulder, i’ve been tryna put it back into place for ages,” Peter muttered subduedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Idiot,” Yondu muttered. Instead of snatching the arm like his instinct, he gently guided it outright and slowly rose it upwards towards Peter’s head. The colour drained from Peter’s face and he let out a very tense breath of air. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It fell right back into the socket and Peter instantly relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s an art to it kid, like there's an art to dealing with you. Your tough kid but your never gonna be like the Ravagers. Ya different, different can be good. I’ve been spending these last years tryna harden you up. But as much as I wish I could I can’t treats ya any different. That’s my art, being as you say a jackass. Something rattled ya and I should a sent Kraglin to make sure ya weren’t gonna jump ship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t an apology, but it was the best one Peter had ever heard from Yondu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What shook you up Pete?” Kraglin asked after a moment. Heat instantly went up to Peter’s cheeks. Still cradling his sore arm, he drew his legs up to his chest and buried his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” was the muffled response. Yondu eyed Kraglin and there were a few moments of wide eyed expressions between the two. In the end Kraglin knelt next to the big chair designed for aliens, not skinny little thieves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was it a she?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a slight shake of the head, it confirmed Kraglin’s suspicion. There was a slight sniffle from Peter who still hid his head. Yondu took to leaning against the wall rubbing his forehead. The Ravager’s lift by few morals, but you don’t hurt kids and you don’t usually hurt women. He were fucking pissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He, he had red eyes. ‘S why could’t look ‘t your’s,” the kid trembled. It all made even more sense, Yondu’s eyes were unique. The rumors said they weren’t always red, but they get ready the more people he killed. Yondu loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now he hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I kept telling him to fuck off, but I was away from Tulk at the ship. I-I oh m god fu-cking fuck,” Peter was wheezing, sucking in ear from were he still hid his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright kiddo, you’re alright,” Kraglin said. Peter slid off the chair in his distressed state and immediately turned to curl up against Kraglin. They stayed there, Yondu seething until Peter wore himself out and fell asleep on Kraglin’s knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna find him cap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask stupid question’s Kraglin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>